My innocent boy (Yewook)
by lovara
Summary: Republish :)


**JUDUL:**** MY INNOCENT BOY**

**GENRE: ROMANCE,COMEDY**

**CAST: YEWOOK AND OTHER CAST**

**AUTHOR: JUNG HAE RIN A.K.A LII-A LIICIIOUS**

Everlasting High school merupakan sekolah khusus untuk namja yang sangat terkenal dikorea. Selain berisi dengan anak dari para pejabat pemerintahan,murid everlasting juga terkenal dengan otak mereka yang jenius dan prestasi segudang. Semakin membuat sekolah ini terkenal.

"Hyung tunggu"teriak seorang namja sambil berlari.

"Cepatlah magnae setan siapa suruh kau bangun terlambat".

"Tadi malam aku keasikan main game hyung"ujar seorang namja berjulukan evil magnae,Cho kyuhyun.

"Lama-lama kubuang semua PSP mu kalau selalu menyusahkan aku seperti ini"ujar sepupu kyuhyun,kim jong woon atau yang sering dipanggil yesung.

"Coba saja kalau hyung berani,akan ku laporkan pada wookie kalau hyung selalu memimpikan dia"seru kyuhyun sambil berlari.

"Kemari kau magnae setan akan kucincang kau"teriak yesung.

"Pagi hyung"sapa seorang namja dengan tinggi melebihi rata-rata,zhoumi.

"Pagi mi,kau tidak bersama mochi mu itu?"tanya yesung.

"mochi ku sedang ke kantin bersama sungmin dan wookie hyung".

Murid-murid di Everlasting High school memang mempunyai pilihan khusus,jika kau lulus ujian masuk dengan nilai di atas rata-rata maka kau boleh loncat kelas. Jadi jangan heran meskipun satu kelas zhoumi tetap memanggil yesung dengan panggilan hyung karena zhoumi seharusnya berada satu tingkat dibawah yesung.

"Hyung,kapan kau akan menyatakan perasaanmu pada wookie?"tanya zhoumi penasaran.

"Molla,aku takut kalau dia tahu perasaan ku akan menjauh"jawab yesung.

"Yah kau pabo hyung,apa kau mau wookie di ambil orang lain?"gerutu zhoumi.

"Heh kau koala mesum enak saja kau bilang aku pabo"seru yesung tidak terima.

"Memang kenyataan hyung,tinggal bilang wookie saranghae apa susahnya coba"ujar zhoumi.

"Koala bodoh,apa kau mau aku mati mengenaskan ditangan kedua hyung wookie"teriak yesung.

"Kau benar juga hyung,kedua hyung wookie sangat menyeramkan".

"Siapa yang menyeramkan?". Sebuah suara lembut namun penuh dengan aura kegelapan muncul dari pintu kelas.

"He_Hechul hyung"ujar yesung dan zhoumi bersamaan.

"Bukan apa-apa hyung,oya ada apa hyung kemari?"Tanya zhoumi mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Apa kau lihat dongsaeng ku tercinta?".

"Wookie itu masih tingkat 1 hyung kenapa kau cari dikelas kami"ujar yesung.

"Bukan kah wookie selalu bersama magnae evil itu,dia sepupumu kan?harusnya kau tahu dimana si setan kecil itu"ujar heechul.

"_kau juga evil hyung"._batin zhoumi dan yesung bersamaan.

"Sepertinya tadi wookie ke kantin hyung"ujar zhoumi.

"Ah,gomawo tiang listrik"ujar heechul sambil berlalu.

"Hangeng hyung hebat bisa tahan dengan heechul hyung selama 2 tahun berpacaran".

"Kau benar koala,aku pasti akan bunuh diri jika punya namjachingu jelmaan nenek sihir seperti itu."

"Siapa yang mirip nenek sihir?". Suara lembut penuh aura kegelapan kembali muncul.

"Jaejoong hyung?"teriak zhoumi dan yesung bersamaan (lagi).

Bel tanda pelajaran berakhir berbunyi dengan nyaring. Kantin menjadi sangat penuh saat jam istirahat tiba. Nampak dua orang namja duduk dengan tenang menyantap makanan mereka.

"Kyu kenapa kau tidak memakan sayurannya?"tanya seorang namja imut nan polos."

"_Aku punya sungmin aku punya sungmin wookie milik yesung hyung wookie milik yesung hyung"._batin kyuhyun yang melihat wajah innocent ryeowook.

"Aku tidak terlalu suka sayuran wookie"jawab kyuhyun.

"Tapi sayuran itu bagus untuk kesehatanmu kyu,ku dengar kau sering sakit,makanlah sayuran yang banyak bla bla bla". Ryeowook terus saja ceramah tentang pentingnya sayur bagi tubuh yang tentu saja tidak akan digubris oleh kyuhyun. Poor wookie.

"Ah itu yesung hyung,hyung kemari"teriak kyuhyun melihat sang malaikat penyelamat datang.

Melihat yesung datang ryeowook segera diam dan menyantap makanannya sambil menunduk. Sebenarnya mereka berdua sama-sama saling menyukai hanya saja yesung yang takut akan dibantai oleh heechul dan jaejoong hyung wookie yang sangat overprotektif pada wookie,sedangkan wookie yang polos itu masih malu-malu untuk mengungkapkannya.

"Mana si kelinci pinkmu?"tanya yesung sambil duduk tepat di depan ryeowook.

"Di perpus katanya ada tugas yang harus diselesaikan"jawab kyuhyun. "Kau tidak bersama koala mesum itu hyung?"

"Koala mesum itu langsung pergi ke kelas henry saat mendengar bel istirahat"jawab yesung.

"Makanya kau cari pacar juga hyung agar tidak kesepian"ujar kyuhyun sambil melirik ke arah ryeowook yang masih setia menundukkan kepalanya.

Berani-kau-bicara-seperti-itu-lagi-kau-akan-berakh ir-di-tempat-makan-ddangkoma. Begitulah arti tatapan mata yesung untuk kyuhyun. Sementara kyuhyun hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Tadi sepertinya heechul hyung mencarimu wookie,apa kau sudah bertemu dengannya?"tanya yesung.

"Eh_oh sudah hyung,heechul hyung hanya mengantarkan buku ku yang tertinggal"jawab ryeowook malu-malu.

"Tunggu sebentar ada nasi yang menempel"ujar yesung mengambil nasi yang menempel dibibir ryeowook dengan ibu jarinya.

Blush...

Wajah ryeowook sukses merah seperti udang rebus saat yesung melakukan hal itu. Sementara yesung tersenyum kikuk. Kyuhyun yang melihat adegan telenovela itu hanya memadang dengan jengah. _"mereka berdua pasangan yang cocok yang satu pabo yang satu polosnya di atas rata-rata"._

"Kyuuu~". Panggil seorang namja berbadan montok dengan wajah yang sangat imut.

"Minnie chagi,kau sudah selesai mengerjakan tugasmu?"tanya kyuhyun pada namjachingunya lee sungmin.

"Ne_eh,mereka kenapa?"tanya sungmin melihat yesung yang masih tersenyum kikuk dan ryeowook yang memerah wajahnya.

"Tak usah perdulikan pasangan pabo itu chagi,sekarang temani aku makan ne?"ujar kyuhyun.

Pletak.. Sebuah sendok mendarat dengan mulus dikepala kyuhyun.

"Appo hyung,kenapa kau melemparku dengan sendok?"gerutu kyuhyun.

"Karena kau menyebutku pabo magnae"seru yesung.

"Aish sudah kalian ini saudara sepupu tapi selalu bertengkar".lerai sungmin. "Wookie kau tidak menghabiskan makananmu?".

"Ne hyung"jawab ryeowook mulai makan lagi.

"Ryeowookie".panggil seorang namja imut dengan pipi chubby.

"Mochi?".ujar ryeowook dengan wajah imutnya. Membuat namja yang berstatus seme di kantin menatap ryewook dengan tatapan lapar. Namun tatapan lapar mereka terhenti saat yesung dengan sukarela memberikan deathglare terbaiknya.

"Yah mochi changi jangan tinggalkan aku".teriak zhoumi

"Cepatlah koala mesum kau itu tinggi menjulang seperti tiang listrik tapi jalan mu seperti siput".ujar henry namjachingu zhoumi.

"Hei kalian bisakah berhenti berdebat mengganggu acara makan ku dengan minnie hyung ku saja".ujar si evil magnae kyuhyun.

"Kau diam saja evil".seru zhoumi

"Kalian ber 4 berhentilah bermesraan di tempat umum"ucap yesung yang merasa jengah dengan 2 pasangan itu.

"Kalau kau mau kau bisa bermesraan dengan wookie,hyung"jawab zhoumi enteng.

"Mwo?"teriak yesung dan ryeowook bersamaan. Sementara zhoumi dan kyuhyun tersenyum evil.

"Hei bagaimana kalau hari minggu besok kita ber 6 pergi kencan?"usul sungmin.

"Yah minnie changi,kenapa harus ber 6 apa kau sudah bosan pergi berdua dengan aku yang tampan ini eoh?"rajuk kyuhyun.

"Ne kyu aku bosan kencan dengan mu hanya berakhir di game centre saja"jawab sungmin datar membuat kyuhyun bagai disengat listrik.

"Bagaimana apa kalian setuju?"tanya sungmin lagi.

"Aku tidak ikut"ujar yesung.

"Waeyo hyung?"tanya henry

"Kalian pergi kencan dengan pasangan masing-masing lalu aku harus pergi dengan siapa?".

"_Kau itu benar-benar pabbo hyung"_batin kyuhyun dan zhoumi bersamaan

"Tentu saja kau pergi dengan wookie hyung"ucap sungmin memecah keheningan.

"Mwo?dengan wookie?"tanya yesung tidak percaya.

"A_apa kau tidak mau pergi dengan ku hyung?"ujar ryeowook dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Sontak pasangan zhoury dan kyumin memberikan tatapan nah-lo-hyung-bikin-anak-orang-nangis-kau-sudah-bos an-hidupkah?.

"Bu_bukan begitu wookie,hyung senang pergi dengan mu tapi..".

"Tapi kenapa hyung?"tanya ryeowook dengan tatapan imutnya.

"Tapi apakah ke 2 hyungmu mengijinkan kau pergi bersama kami?"ujar yesung.

"Tenang saja,aku akan minta ijin pada heechul dan jae hyung agar mengijinkan aku pergi"ujar ryeowook dengan senyum manisnya.

Ingin rasanya yesung bersorak kegirangan saat mengetahui akan pergi kencan dengan ryeowook yah meskipun bukan berdua saja tapi tetap saja ini kencan yang sudah lama yesung inginkan.

"Berhenti senyum-senyum dengan wajah mesum seperti itu hyung kau membuatku merinding"ujar kyuhyun.

...

"Tidak boleh"ujar heechul dan jaejoong bersamaan.

Yewook,kyumin dan zhoury sedang berada di kelas heechul dan jaejoong. Mereka menemani ryeowook yang ingin meminta ijin hyungnya agar boleh pergi besok.

"Aku akan menjaganya hyung"rayu kyuhyun.

"Kau bocah evil justru berbahaya,bisa-bisa otak polos wookie tercemar olehmu"ujar heechul kejam.

"Masih ada aku hyung tenang saja". Kini giliran zhoumi yang coba merayu.

"Wajahmu itu mesum aku takut wookie tertular mesum mu itu"ujar jaejoong tak kalah sadis dengan heechul.

"Ka_kalau aku hyung?"tanya yesung takut-takut.

"Kau itu pabbo"ujar heechul dan jaejoong bersamaan.

Zhoumi dan kyuhyun hampir saja tertawa mendengar jawaban dari heechul dan jaejoong. Jika tidak melihat aura kegelapan muncul dari tatapan yesung ke mereka berdua. Sepertinya usaha mereka untuk membujuk heechul dan jaejoong tidak membuahkan hasil.

Hiks..Hiks.. Sebuah suara tangisan kecil muncul dari bibir ryeowook,dan jangan lupakan mata coklatnya mengeluarkan air mata. Sontak mereka semua terkejut melihat ryeowook yang tiba-tiba menangis.

"Wookie gwenchanayo?"tanya heechul dan jaejoong khawatir.

"Hiks..wookie benci chullie dan jae hyung"ujar ryeowook disela tangisannya. Ucapan ryeowook sepertinya membuat heechul dan jaejoong syok. Dongsaeng kesayangan mereka ryeowook yang imut dan polos dengan kadar di atas rata-rata membenci mereka berdua.

"Ke_kenapa kau berkata seperti itu baby?"tanya jaejoong masih syok. Sementara heechul hanya diam dengan pandangan kosong.

"Uljima wookie jangan menangis ne"ujar yesung memeluk lembut ryeowook. Menggunakan kesempatan dalam kesempitan sepertinya tidak ada salahnya.

"Apa wookie benar-benar ingin pergi dengan yesung besok?". Heechul yang sudah sadar dari syoknya bertanya pada dongsaeng kesayangannya itu. Ryeowook hanya mengangguk masih dalam posisi pelukan yesung.

"Baiklah hyung akan mengijinkan wookie pergi besok"ucap heechul.

"Jinjja hyung?"seru ryeowook senang.

"Ne,tapi jangan pernah berkata kau membenci hyung".

"Gomawo hyung saranghae"ujar ryeowook memeluk ke dua hyungnya itu.

"Tapi ada syaratnya"tambah jaejoong.

...

Untung saja matahari bersinar sangat cerah dengan angin sepoi-sepoi yang terkadang bertiup. Disebuah taman bermain yang sangat megah nampak segerombol namja yang terlihat sangat mencolok bagi para yeoja yang melihatnya.

"Yak kenapa heechul hyung dan jaejoong hyung juga ikut?"protes kyuhyun tidak terima acara kencan ini semakin banyak orang karena heechul dan jaejoong mengajak namjachingu mereka masing-masing,hangeng dan yunho.

"Sudahlah kyunie lagi pula ada tiket lebih kok"bujuk sungmin.

"Mianhae minnie kami merepotkan"ujar hangeng namjachingu heechul sopan.

"Gwenchana hyung lagi pula ini milik ayahku jadi kita bisa bebas bermain disini"jawab sungmin.

"Kajja kita masuk"teriak heechul dan jaejoong heboh menyeret namjachingu masing-masing. Poor hangeng dan yunho.

"Hy_hyung tidak ingin masuk?"tanya ryeowook melihat yesung hanya berdiam diri.

"Ayo kita susul mereka"jawab yesung seraya menggandeng tangan ryeowook. Ryeowook hanya pasrah dan menunduk malu saat tangannya digenggam yesung.

"Hei bagaimana kalau kita ke rumah hantu itu?"usul yunho disertai anggukan para seme. Sepertinya kita bisa menebak apa yang ada dalam pikiran para seme. Rumah hantu-seram-para uke ketakutan-mereka akan dengan senang hati memeluk para seme-. Begitulah yang ada dalam pikiran para seme. Sungguh sangat dangkal -_-

"Berani kau mengajakku masuk kesana akan ku jadikan kau makanan heeebum dan jiji". Heechul

"Yunnie ingin aku ketakutan lalu aku jantungan lalu mati setelah itu yunnie akan cari uke baru eoh?". Jaejoong

"Jangan harap aku akan bermanja denganmu cho kyuhyun". Sungmin

" Gege aku akan kembali ke china kalau kita masuk rumah hantu itu". Henry

Poor untuk para seme yang sepertinya rencana mereka gagal mendapatkan pelukan gratis dari uke. Tunggu dimana pasangan yewook?ah sepertinya mereka tidak ikut ambil pusing dalam perdebatan seme vs uke itu.

"Hei matahari hampir tenggelam bagaimana kalau kita naik bianglala itu?"usul zhoumi.

"Ide mu bagus juga koala"tambah kyuhyun.

"Tapi ge,lihat antriannya panjang sekali kalau kita ikut antri pasti matahari sudah terbenam"ujar henry

"Apa kalian lupa kalau tempat ini milik ayahku?"ujar sungmin dengan evil smirk. Sepertinya terlalu sering bersama kyuhyun membuat kelinci manis itu tertular sedikit sifat evil dari namjachingunya.

"Wah hyung lihat mataharinya cantik sekali"seru ryeowook saat di dalam bianglala. Untung saja 1 bianglala hanya muat untuk 2 orang jadi yesung dan ryeowook bisa menikmati waktu berdua tanpa diganggu ke 2 hyung ryeowook.

"Ne,tapi menurut hyung kau lebih manis".

"Jinjja hyung?"ujar ryeowook malu.

"Untuk apa hyung berbohong hm?kalau hyung bilang saranghae,jawaban apa yang akan wookie berikan untuk hyung?".

"..."

"Apa wookie tidak menyukai hyung?"

"..."

"Kalau wookie tidak mau jawab pertanyaan hyung sekarang tidak apa-apa".

"Na_nado saranghae hyung"ujar ryeowook pelan.

"Hmm?wookie bilang apa?".

"Nado saranghae hyung".

"Gomawo wookie"ujar yesung memeluk ryeowook lembut.

Ditempat bianglala heechul dan hangeng. "Lepaskan aku ge,aku akan menghajar si pabbo itu beraninya memeluk wookie sembarangan"seru heechul. Sementara hangeng sedikit kewalahan menghadapi heechul yang melihat ryeowook di peluk yesung.

"_Sepertinya aku merasa sedikit merinding"_batin yesung.

Sebuah taman kecil nampak seorang namja duduk di bangku taman di hadapannya 2 orang namja cantik namun penuh aura mengerikan.

"Jadi apa yang tadi kau lakukan pada wookie hmm?"tanya heechul dengan suara lembut namun mengerikan.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa hyung"jawab yesung.

"Tidak melakukan apa-apa hah?!kau tadi memeluk wookie kau bilang tidak melakukan apa-apa"teriak heechul mengerikan.

"Mwo?wookie dipeluk namja pabbo ini?". Jaejoong terlihat syok mendengar perkataan heechul.

"Yak hyung apa salahnya memeluk namjachingu sendiri?"ujar yesung menggali kuburannya sendiri.

"Namjachingu?"teriak heechul dan jaejoong.

"Ne hyung,wookie sudah resmi menjadi namjachinguku sekarang".

"Jinjja wookie?"tanya sungmin tak percaya.

"Sudahlah chullie restui saja mereka".bujuk hangeng

"Ne boo restui saja mereka apa kau mau wookie membenci kalian hanya karena kalian tidak merestui hubungannya dengan yesung".tambah yunho

"Baiklah kami akan merestui hubungan kalian"Ucap heechul akhirnya. "Tapi jika kau berani membuat wookie menangis,ku jadikan kau makanan heebum dan jiji". Tambah jaejoong sadis.

"Gomawo hyung".teriak yesung mencoba memeluk heechul dan jaejoong namun yunho dan hangeng dengan cepat melindungi namjachingu mereka.

"Yak kau apa maksudmu ingin memeluk jaejoong?"seru yunho.

"Kau tidak niat berselingkuh dengan chullie khan?"seru hangeng.

"Kajja kita pergi dari pada melihat orang-orang bodoh itu"ajak kyuhyun pada sungmin,ryeowook dan zhoury.

...

Sebulan lebih ryeowook dan yesung menjalin hubungan. Meskipun sudah mendapat restu dari ke dua hyung ryeowook,namun tetap saja mereka selalu mengganggu acara yewook. Kemana pun ryeowook pergi selalu ada ke dua hyungnya yang mengawasi. Tiap yesung berkunjung ke rumah ryeowook pun penjagaan lebih ketat bahkan heechul dan jaejoong tak segan menyuruh kucing mereka untuk mengigit yesung kalau yesung berani berbuat macam-macam terhadap ryeowook.

"Kenapa kau lemas seperti itu hyung?"tanya kyuhyun saat dikantin.

"Kau tahu,sebulan ini aku tidak pernah berduaan dengan wookie"jawab yesung lemas

"Jinjaa hyung?"seru kyuhyun sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Semoga sungmin menolak acara kencan kalian minggu depan"ujar yesung dengan pose berdoa.

"Ah itu sangat tidak mungkin hyung,minnie sendiri yang mengajakku kencan".

"Kyu".Teriak sungmin dari ujung kantin.

"Kyu,sepertinya kencan kita minggu depan harus ditunda,aku akan mengantar sungjin ke bandara". "Kyu?kau mendengar ku?hei kyu?".ujar sungmin sambil mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah kyuhyun.

"Aish sudahlah aku pergi yang jelas aku sudah bilang pada mu"ujar sungmin lalu pergi meninggalkan kyuhyun dengan tatapan kosong.

"Buakakakak".kini giliran yesung yang tertawa melihat kondisi sepupunya itu..

"Berhenti tertawa hyung,ini semua gara-gara kau"teriak kyuhyun frustasi.

"Siapa suruh kau tadi mentertawakan aku"ujar yesung setelah berhenti dari tawanya.

"Hei aku punya ide hyung agar kau bisa berduaan dengan wookie"ujar kyuhyun dengan evil smirk.

"Apa?cepat katakan?"tanya yesung antusias.

"Tapi ini tidak gratis hyung".

"Akan ku berikan kau 1 set game terbaru milik kim corp"ujar yesung.

"Jinjja?oke begini bukankah kau sering diganggu oleh heechul dan jaejoong hyung saat berduaan dengan wookie?kau tinggal membuat heechul dan jaejoong hyung menjauh dari wookie"

"Kalau itu aku juga sudah berusaha magnae setan"geram yesung kesal.

"Tapi belum berhasil bukan?ku dengar heechul dan jaejoong hyung sangat suka shooping"ujar kyuhyun.

"Lalu apa hubungannya?"

"Arghh kau itu bodoh sekali hyung,berikan mereka berdua kupon belanja gratis milik kim corp,selagi mereka berdua shooping kau bisa berduaan dengan wookie"seru kyuhyun.

"Ah kau benar juga kyu,tak ku sangka otak evil mu itu berguna juga".ujar yesung

"Kau mau kemana hyung?"

"Tentu saja menemui chullie dan jae hyung"jawab yesung sambil berlari

"Lalu siapa yang membayar semua makanan ini?"teriak kyuhyun.

"Kau saja"teriak yesung tak kalah kencang.

...

"Jadi ini kupon belanja gratis?"tanya jaejoong memegang kupon yang diberikan yesung.

"Ne hyung,kebetulan minggu depan salah satu cabang mall milik appa ku dibuka dan ini kupon gratis untuk kalian"jawab yesung.

"Kenapa kau memberikan ini pada kami bukan wookie atau sungmin?"tanya heechul curiga.

"Eh_itu_ku dengar kalian sangat suka shooping jadi ku berikan untuk kalian"jawab yesung gugup.

"Sudahlah chullie terima saja,kapan coba kita bisa shooping sepuasnya tanpa ada yang mengomel"ujar jaejoong meyakinkan heechul.

"Baiklah aku terima kupon gratis ini"ujar heechul akhirnya.

Yesung pun menarik napas lega karena dengan ini rencananya akan berhasil dan hari minggu besok ia bisa berkencan dengan wookie tanpa ada yang mengganggu.

"Heh pabbo kenapa kau masih disini?ini bukan kelasmu cepat keluar"usir heechul.

"Ne hyung"jawab yesung.

...

"Jadi kau berhasil memberikan kupon gratis itu hyung?"tanya zhoumi yang sedang berada di rumah yesung.

"Yah meskipun tadi chullie hyung sempat curiga"jawab yesung.

"Ide ku hebat kan hyung,jangan lupa 1 set game terbaru yang kau janjikan itu"ujar kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari PSP milik yesung.

"Minggu depan sudah sampai di tangan mu magne"ujar yesung kesal. "Hei koala tumben kau tidak berduaan dengan henry?"

"Mochi ku pergi mengunjungi harabojinya"jawab zhoumi.

"Pantas saja muka mu kusut seperti itu,rupanya kau ditinggal mochi"ejek kyuhyun

"Hei masih untung aku hanya ditinggal,kau sendiri kencan mu dengan sungmin minggu depan batal kan?"seru zhoumi tak mau kalah.

"Darimana kau tahu?"tanya kyuhyun

"Mochi ku yang menceritakannya,sungmin tadi sempat bercerita pada mochi tentang kencan kalian yang gagal"ejek zhoumi sambil tertawa.

"Aish kalian itu tidak bisakah kalian diam dan berhenti bertengkar"lerai ysung yang sudah mulai kesal dengan tingkah zhoumi dan kyuhyun.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau hyung,coba seandainya kau tidak mengucapkan kutukan itu"seru kyuhyun tidak terima.

"Sesali saja nasib mu itu magnae"ujar yesung dengan senyum kemenangan.

...

Di bandara. Nampak seorang yeoja dengan rambut almond tergerai sepunggung tengah menyeret sebuah koper besar. Tak lama kemudian datang 2 orang namja berbadan kekar dengan setelan jas hitam menghampiri yeoja itu.

"Selamat datang di korea nona"ucap salah satu namja itu sopan. "Nyonya dan tuan besar sudah menunggu di rumah".

"Ne,kajja kita pergi".

"Apa kau sudah dapat informasi mengenainya?"tanya yeoja itu saat berada di dalam sebuah mobil.

"Tuan muda sekarang melanjutkan sekolahnya di everlasting school".

"bukankah itu sekolah khusus namja?"

"Benar itu sekolah khusus namja terkenal di korea"

"Sial kalau seperti ini rencana ku akan gagal"umpat yeoja itu kesal. "Oya jangan bilang apa pun pada appa dan eomma tentang semua ini".

...

"Eh,pergi kencan besok?"ujar ryeowook terkejut mendengar ajakan kencan namjachingunya.

"Iya,wookie mau kan pergi berdua saja dengan hyung?".

"Te_tentu saja mau hyung"jawab ryeowook dengan rona merah dipipinya.

"Lalu kenapa sepertinya wookie tidak senang huh?".

"Emh itu karena_karena chullie hyung dan joongie hyung mungkin tidak akan mengijinkan wookie pergi berdua dengan hyung"ujar ryeowook takut-takut.

"Tenang saja baby,hyung sudah mengatur semuanya jadi besok hanya ada hyung dan wookie di kencan kali ini".ucap yesung dengan senyum manisnya.

"Benarkah itu hyung?jadi chullie dan joongie hyung tidak akan ikut dengan kita?"seru ryeowook dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Ne baby".Yesung mengusap lembut pucuk kepala ryeowook.

Hari minggu yang dinantikan yesung pun tiba. Sepertinya cuaca ikut mendukung acara kencan yesung ryeowook. Matahari bersinar cerah namun tidak terlalu panas. Angin bertiup lembut seolah menyanyikan irama yang sangat harmonis. Seorang namja tampan dengan pakaian kasualnya tengah berdiri di depan sebuah rumah yang terbilang mewah. Tak lama kemudian keluar seorang namja manis mengenakan hoodie bergambar animasi jerapah dan celana panjang hitam. Meskipun terlihat sangat biasa namun dimata namja tampan tadi sosok didepannya sangatlah manis.

"Apa hyung sudah lama menunggu?"tanya ryeowook khawatir.

"Hyung baru saja sampai,kajja kita berangkat"ujar yesung sambil membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk ryeowook.

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka lebih banyak diam. Mungkin karena yesung fokus pada kemudinya dan ryeowook terlihat menikmati pemandangan diluar jendela. Sekitar 30 menit kemudian mereka berdua sampai disebuah taman bermain yang sepertinya baru dibuka. Karena belum lama diresmikan,taman bermain ini masih tergolong sepi dari pengunjung serta letaknya yang agak terlalu jauh dari pusat kota membuat taman bermain tidak banyak dikunjungi meskipun hari minggu.

"Wah hyung taman bermain ini sepi sekali,apa aku boleh naik semua wahana disini?"ujar ryeowook semangat.

"Tentu saja baby,kalau tidak untuk dinikmati untuk apa kita kesini hmm?"ujar yesung menggandeng tangan ryeowook mangajaknya masuk ke taman bermain itu.

Hampir semua wahana ditaman bermain itu mereka coba,dari yang biasa sampai yang ekstrim sekalipun. Tak jarang yesung sedikit memeluk ryeowook saat berjalan di antara kerumunan orang. Sudah 2 jam lebih yesung dan ryeowook berkeliling dan mencoba semua wahana,kini mereka sedang beristirahat disebuah cafe yang memang khusus disediakan oleh pihak wahana.

"Apa wookie menikmati kencan ini?"tanya yesung

"Ne hyung,apa kapan-kapan kita bisa pergi kesini lagi?".

"Tentu saja,kapan pun wookie ingin kesini katakan saja hyung akan dengan senang hati menemani".

"Gomawo hyung"ujar ryeowook sambil memeluk boneka jerapah pemberian yesung.

"Nah sekarang kita makan setelah itu kita pulang hyung tidak mau dijadikan makanan heebum atau jiji oleh heechul hyung kalau kau terlambat sampai rumah"ujar yesung saat makanan pesanan mereka sampai.

"Oppa?"panggil seorang yeoja dengan dress putihnya.

"Sunny?"ujar yesung melihat yeoja itu.

"Kyaa oppa bogoshippo"teriak yeoja bernama sunny itu memeluk yesung.

"Eh_". Yesung terkejut saat sunny langsung memeluknya didepan ryeowook. Sementara ryeowook memandang sunny dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Cemburu eoh?

"Kau sudah kembali dari kanada sunny?"tanya yesung melepaskan pelukan sunny.

"Ne oppa,kemarin aku baru sampai dikorea"jawab sunny seraya memeluk lengan yesung. "Oya oppa apa ini temanmu?".

"Oh,perkenalkan dia Kim ryeowook namjachingu ku"ujar yesung memperkenalkan ryeowook. "Wookie ini sunny teman hyung saat SMP"

"Jangan lupa oppa dulu kita pernah dijodohkan oleh orang tua kita"ujar sunny sengaja untuk memanas-manasi ryeowook.

"Dijodohkan?"ucap ryeowook.

"Ah itu sudah berlalu untuk apa dibahas lagi?"ujar yesung merasa tidak enak melihat perubahan raut wajah ryeowook.

"Hyung bisakah kita pulang sekarang,aku rasa chullie dan joongie hyung sudah dirumah"ujar ryeowook dengan suara bergetar.

"Baiklah kita pulang sekarang"ujar yesung menggandeng tangan ryeowook. "Mianhae sunny kami harus pergi sekarang".

"Ne oppa gwenchana"jawab sunny.

"Lihat saja aku pasti akan merebut yesung oppa dengan cara apapun karena hanya aku yang pantas menjadi pendampingnya"ujar sunny penuh emosi.

Skip time.

"Mwo?kau tidak bercanda kan hyung?yeoja gila itu kembali lagi?"teriak kyuhyun setelah mendengar cerita dari yesung.

"Tidak usah berteriak seperti itu evil". Yesung memukul belakang kepala kyuhyun agar tidak berteriak lagi. "Ne dia kembali lagi,aku bertemu dengannya kemarin saat sedang bersama wookie"

"Tenang saja hyung kalau dia berani macam-macam terhadap hubunganmu dengan wookie akan ku kirim dia ke neraka dengan paket kilat"ujar kyuhyun berapi-api.

"Gomawo kyu,kau dongsaeng yang pengertian namun kadang menyebalkan"ujar yesung.

"Yak hyung siapa juga yang mau punya saudara seorang yeoja psikopat,untung saja dulu kau membatalkan acara pertunangan kalian,membayangkannya saja membuatku merinding bagaimana bisa yeoja seperti dia menjadi stalkermu selama 24 jam bahkan menghack semua akun milikmu?".

"Kau benar kyu,untung saja appa dan eomma mengetahui hal itu dan segera membatalkan acara pertunangan itu".

"Eh hyung kau tidak pulang bersama wookie?"tanya kyuhyun bingung karena yesung pulang bersamanya bukan bersama ryeowook.

"Wookie bilang setelah pulang sekolah ia harus pergi ke suatu tempat"jawab yesung. "Kau sendiri tidak pulang bersama sungmin?".

"Minnie pulang bersama henry dan zhoumi sepertinya ada tugas yang harus minnie dan henry kerjakan bersama"jawab kyuhyun.

...

"Gomawo ahjuma"ujar ryeowook sambil menenteng 2 buah tas belanja pesanan heechul dan jaejoong.

"Ne wookie sering-seringlah mampir ke butik,oya sampaikan salam ku pada ke dua hyung mu itu,katakan kalau ahjuma ingin bertemu dengan mereka"ujar seorang yeoja paruh baya.

"Akan wookie sampaikan pada chullie dan joongie hyung ahjuma,kalau begitu wookie pulang dulu".

"Hati-hati dijalan".

"Kajja shin ahjushi,kita pulang"ujar ryeowook pada sopir pribadi keluarga kim.

Tepat saat ryeowook akan masuk ke dalam mobil,sebuah mobil berwarna silver melaju dengan kencang. Karena posisi ryeowook yang membelakangi mobil itu maka ryeowook tidak menyadari kalau ada sebuah mobil yang melaju kencang ke arahnya.

"Tuan muda awas!"teriak shin ahjushi berusaha menyelamatkan tuan mudanya itu.

Ckiitt...! Brakk...!

Drrrttt...Drrrttt... Ponsel yesung bergetar.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"..."

"Mwo?". Teriak yesung terkejut dan menginjak rem membuat jidat kyuhyun membentur dashbor mobil.

"Yak hyung kau itu apa-apaan?'protes kyuhyun mengusap jidatnya yang memerah.

"..."

"Ne kami akan segera kesana secepatnya"ujar yesung tanpa memperdulikan protes dari kyuhyun.

"Ada apa hyung?'tanya kyuhyun melihat raut wajah yesung yang sangat cemas.

"Wookie ditabrak seseorang".

Rumah sakit seoul. Dua orang namja tampak berjalan terburu-buru dengan wajah cemas.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"tanya yesung pada sopir ryewook.

"Dokter masih memeriksanya,maaf aku tidak bisa menjaga tuan muda"ujar shin ahjushi penuh penyesalan.

"Gwenchana ini bukan salahmu,apa kau sudah melaporkan ini ke polisi?"tanya yesung lagi.

"Ne tadi aku sempat mencatat plat nomor mobil itu".

Tak lama kemudian 2 hyung ryeowook dan namjachingunya datang dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Bagaimana keadaan wookie?"tanya heechul khawatir.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?"ujar jaejoong tak kalah khawatir.

Seorang dokter dengan name tag Choi seung hyun nampak keluar dari ruang operasi.

"Apa ada keluarga dari kim ryeowook disini?"tanya dokter choi.

"Kami/aku hyungnya/namjachingunya"ujar heechul,jaejoong dan yesung bersamaan.

"Bagaimana keadaan dongsaeng kami?"tanya jaejoong.

"Operasinya berhasil dengan baik untuk sementara ini biarkan pasien beristirahat,luka dikepalanya cukup serius jadi usahakan jangan membuat pasien mendapat beban pikiran"jelas dokter choi.

"Gomawo"ujar heechul lega mengetahui dongsaengnya baik-baik saja.

"Hyung kemari ada yang ingin aku katakan"panggil kyuhyun.

"Ada apa?".

"Ini rekaman CCTV jalan raya saat wookie ditabrak,dan lihat siapa yang berada didalam mobil yang menabrak wookie".

"Sunny?!"seru yesung mendapati yeoja itu yang menabrak ryeowook.

"Sudah ku duga hyung yeoja itu kembali ke korea pasti ada maksud tertentu"ujar kyuhyun terlihat kesal.

"Ku serahkan masalah sunny pada mu,kau boleh lakukan apa pun terhadap yeoja itu aku tak perduli buat ia merasa menyesal atau mungkin lebih dari itu"geram yesung.

"Kau tak perlu melakukan hal itu sungie,kami sudah membereskan masalah itu"ujar seorang namja dengan senyum malaikatnya dan seorang namja dengan badan tegap disampingnya.

"Appa?eomma?"seru yesung terkejut mendapati orang tuanya berada di rumah sakit. "Kapan kalian kembali dari London?".

"Kami baru saja tiba,setelah mendapat kabar bahwa calon menantu kami kecelakaan kami segera kemari"sahut appa yesung kim young woon.

"Mwo?"teriak yesung terkejut.

"Ada apa?apa kau tidak ingin mengenalkan calon menantu kami huh?"tanya park (kim) jung soo eomma yesung.

"Hyung kemari wookie sudah sadar"seru sungmin dari kamar ryeowook.

"Hy-Hyung"panggil ryeowook lemah.

"Hyung disini wookie"ujar yesung mengenggam tangan ryeowook.

"Sa-sakit"ujar ryeowook memegang kepalanya yang terbalut perban tebal.

"Aigoo~ yeobo lihat calon menantu kita imut sekali"seru eomma yesung girang.

"Mwo?calon menantu?"seru semua orang diruangan itu terkecuali yesung dan kyuhyun.

"Perkenalkan ini appa dan eomma ku"ujar yesung memperkenalkan orang tuanya.

"Tunggu bukankah anda desaigner terkenal itu?"ujar heechul merasa pernah melihat eomma yesung.

"Ne aku pemilik Kim collection"jawab jung soo.

"Kyaaa aku penggemar berat semua rancangan mu,setiap ada model baru aku selalu aku kim heechul hyung ryewook"seru heechul heboh.

"Jinjja?kalau begitu akan ku berikan rancangan terbaru pada mu gratis"ujar jung soo tak kalah heboh..

Sementara semua orang diruangan itu hanya bisa menatap heran pada dua orang namja cantik yang sedang berheboh ria.

"Tenang saja changi eomma sudah membereskan orang yang sudah membuatmu seperti ini"ujar jung soo pada ryeowook.

"Gomawo ahjuma".

"Panggil eomma saja ne?".

"Ne eo-eomma"ucap ryeowook.

Keesokan harinya berita mengenai sunny yang sengaja menabrak ryeowook membuat gempar media. Bahkan kediaman keluarga Lee sekarang sudah dipenuhi oleh awak media yang ingin mengkonfirmasi kejelasan masalah itu. Karena tidak ingin menanggung malu,keluarga Lee memutuskan untuk meninggalkan korea dan menetap di jepang. Sebulan setelah kejadian itu semuanya berjalan dengan normal kembali. Ryeowook pun sudah diperbolehkan untuk keluar dari rumah sakit.

"Hei bagaimana kalau kalian segera bertunangan?"ujar eomma yesung saat mereka mengadakan pesta penyambutan ryeowook yang baru keluar dari rumah sakit.

"Eomma kami masih sekolah"sahut yesung.

"Waeyo?dulu appa dan eomma juga sudah bertunangan waktu masih sekolah"ujar jung soo tak mau kalah.

"Tapi eomma wookie masih tingkat 1".

"Lihat yeobo anakmu ini sudah tidak mau menurut lagi padaku"ujar jung soo pada suaminya dengan tatapan angel eyes andalannya.

"Sudahlah sungie turuti saja eomma mu ini hanya pertunangan,kalian bisa menikah setelah kalian lulus nanti"ujar appa yesung.

"Baiklah 2 minggu lagi acara pertunangan kalian,chullie joongie kalian bantu eomma memilih baju,kyu dan sungmin kalian buat undangan sebanyak mungkin,henry katakan pada appa mu untuk membuat kue yang cantik"perintah jung soo semangat tanpa menunggu jawaban dari yesung.

"Ne eomma/ahjuma"jawab mereka kompak.

"Wookie nanti ikut eomma ke butik ne,kita akan mencoba baju disana".

"Ne eomma"jawab ryeowook.

"Sisanya tentukan dekorasi ruangan aku tak ingin dekorasi yang biasa saja,buat seunik mungkin"perintah jung soo lagi yang mengundang protes dari yesung,yunho,hangeng,dan zhoumi karena tugas mereka lebih berat.

"Lalu tugasku yeobo?"tanya young woon.

"Tugasmu hanya mengeluarkan uang saja yeobo"jawab jung soo tanpa dosa.

"_Sepertinya harus menguras tabungan ku lagi"_batin young woon miris.

End-

#WeWillWaitKimJongWoon


End file.
